Accelerometers (e.g., X-, Y- or Z-accelerometers) can utilize a proof-mass attached to a mechanical anchor. In the event of acceleration in a direction (e.g., X-, Y- or Z-acceleration), the proof mass can move accordingly, and the electronics can produce an output signal proportional to the acceleration. The mechanical anchors used in such accelerometers can move because of temperature change, packaging stress, material creep, mechanical shock and other reasons. Motion of the anchors will cause motion of the proof mass attached to it, which will generate a false signal that is indistinguishable from the signal caused by acceleration.